Over The Magic Of Karaoke
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Felicity may or may not have been crushing on one of the star athletes of the college. Barricity. Oneshot.


**This was a request by the beautiful _Juls2820_**, **who wanted something about Barry/Felicity. Sorry about any mistakes, I'm sort of rushing in the editing process.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. **

Felicity Smoak had noticed Barry Allen a long time ago, pretty much as soon as she started at Sun City University.

Everyone did.

Barry was arguably the fastest guy on the track, and he had actually gotten into the university on a track scholarship, although he was majoring in Organic Chemistry and minoring in Criminology, and he really wasn't planning on taking his athletic career any further than some college meets.

But he wasn't one of those arrogant jock guys who walked around in his letterman jacket and hung out with the cheerleaders constantly and acted like he didn't need to get good grades because he could just fall back on the scholarship, and he easily _could be_ that guy, especially with the nickname 'The Flash'.

No—he was also ridiculously smart, he was sweet and a completely adorkable.

So many girls had a crush on him in the school, and several of the guys as well, but he had never really been connected to anyone, always with his best friends, Iris West, Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon and Ronnie Raymond.

Some people thought that Barry was actually together with Iris, but anyone who actually saw them together could tell that they were just good friends, practically siblings, given her father had raised him after his parents had passed away.

Felicity was majoring in Computer Sciences and minoring in Criminology as well, and so she and Barry actually had a few classes together.

Two a week.

She didn't even think he had noticed her, sitting near the back of the class next to Laurel Lance who was taking so many classes she was practically falling asleep in this particular one, which was last on a Friday afternoon.

But as they were heading out of the lecture hall, she tripped over the bright pink heels that she was wearing—there had been an amazing sale that she and Laurel had hit last week—and almost face planted.

He had practically materialized out of thin air at her side and grabbed her elbow, steadying her and waiting until she was balanced back on her feet, gripping her books and laptop back.

"You okay, Felicity?" Barry asked with that ridiculously cute smile of his.

"Uh..." Felicity stared at him, her eyes dropping to his mouth, which was weirdly smiling _at her_, and then back up at his eyes, and then to his dimples, and then back at his eyes, and she hadn't realized how long she was standing there, awkwardly staring at him, until Laurel cleared her throat pointedly and jostled the arm that Barry wasn't still holding.

He was still holding her elbow.

He was _still_ touching her.

"You're still touching me!" Felicity blurted out, before realizing how rude that sounded.

But unlike most people when they were around Felicity, he didn't look put off by her comment, or her weird high pitched tone.

He just laughed gently and let his hand fall back to his side.

"I'll see you next time, Felicity," he told her as he backed away, giving her a little wave.

"Oh my god," Felicity breathed out.

Laurel just laughed and linked arms with her, giving her a tug to leave the classroom.

Roy Harper laughed as well, when Laurel relayed the story to them of Felicity's awkward run in with Barry.

He gave Felicity a kiss on the cheek and then shifted the topic of conversation to a good looking guy that had started working a the bar with him, which Felicity was glad about, since that took the spotlight off her.

But then it seemed as though her and Barry just kept on running in to one another.

_Literally_ on a couple of occasions—and it wasn't all Felicity's fault!

Barry actually fell down the last couple of stairs out the front of their school while Felicity was standing at the bottom, and another time he had been talking to Cisco as he had walked down the hallway and Felicity had been texting furiously on her phone, and they had both collided, their books flying everywhere, scattering across the ground.

He had scrambled to pick them up, and Felicity had as well, dropping to her knees on the ground to grab at her papers, and when he had gone to help her back to her feet, they had bumped heads and both let out squeaks.

Caitlin had snorted and shook her head at them before continuing walking down the hallway with her arm around Ronnie's waist.

Felicity bumped into him a few times, though.

Of _course_.

She tripped over her own feet on a regular basis, so when she pointedly tried to _avoid_ tripping over something...She had a tendency just to do it more frequently.

Barry never seemed to mind, though.

He always gave her a big smile, always said her name in that sweet, cheerful voice of his, always helped her.

It was becoming a bit of an embarrassing habit, really, but Felicity couldn't quite bring herself to mind too much because her far off admiration of Barry had developed into something of a crush, even though they hadn't _really_ spoken.

"I look ridiculous," Felicity muttered as she tugged at the hem of the black dress she was wearing.

It was one of Laurels, which meant that it was a lot tighter and a lot shorter and showed a lot more skin than she usually did.

It wasn't like Felicity was a _prude_ or anything, she wore short skirts and cute dresses, but mainly she went for more colourful things, matching her outfits with her shoes and the earrings she was wearing.

But she didn't really wear dresses like _this_, especially with six inch heels that made it look as though her legs went on forever.

"Oh, shush," Laurel hushed her. "Have a drink and loosen up—your finals are pretty much over and you need to relax for a night!"

Felicity sighed and took the free drink that Roy was offering behind the bar.

She didn't get _drunk_.

She never had, she didn't like the idea of forgetting part of her night or not being able to control herself.

She did have a few drinks though, and so when Laurel started cheering and yelled out her name to be next on the karaoke machine, she didn't put up as much of a fight as she usually would.

So Felicity ended up on stage.

_With Barry_.

Once she realized that, she glared down at where Laurel was standing with her sister, Sara Lance, at the bar, Roy opposite them and all of them grinning up at them.

And then the song came on, _You're The One That I Want _from _Grease_, which was one of Felicity's favourite movies of all time—which her friends all knew, and they were undoubtedly the ones who picked the song—but it was also one of the most cliche duet karaoke songs _ever_ and so cheesy.

Barry actually had a really nice voice.

Because _of course_ he did.

He was gorgeous, funny, smart, athletic, charming—_of course_ he had a brilliant voice as well.

And not in the over the top, showy way...Just in the nice, can definitely carry a note kind of way.

Felicity didn't have a terrible voice, but it wasn't great, and she was glad that most of the other people in the bar were drunk, including Barry's group of friends who were getting weirdly closer to Felicity's.

Barry was comfortable up on the stage, and he got closer to Felicity's, playfully wiggling his eyebrows and checking him lightly with his hip.

It was all playful and innocent, but it made Felicity flush all over, and she gripped her microphone tightly to try and keep herself steady.

Once it was finished, the only reason she didn't fall off the stage in her rush to get off was because Barry steadied her with a hand on her shoulder.

Instead of heading back to her friends, Felicity headed out one of the side doors.

She wasn't stupid enough to head off into the city in the middle of a Friday night, but she needed some fresh air, and there was a side door that lead out into a smokers area that was for staff only, and so it was safe, and empty.

Except until Barry opened the door behind her.

Felicity's eyes widened as he stepped outside and he winced.

"Sorry, is this coming off a little stalkerish?" Barry made sure the door didn't close behind him, going a little further to the point of widening it so that they were in full view of anyone who looked their way from inside the club. "It's not meant to be—you're just, well, you're always with your friends and I wanted to get you alone—_talk_ to you alone! Talk to you alone!" His eyes widened, seemingly horrified at his words. "Get you alone really sounds creepy and that's not what I'm going for here, I just wanted to—" Felicity was barely able to keep back a laugh, and it was definitely showing on her face as she tried to bite back her smile on her bright pink lips. "I just wanted to talk to you," Barry finished with a shrug, looking a little awkward.

Things went quiet behind them, the only noise coming from the music that was playing inside the club, a Rihanna song.

"What did you want to talk about?" Felicity asked quietly.

Barry chewed down on his lower lip and tugged at the hem of the light blue button down shirt he was wearing, twisting the material around his finger before looking back up at her.

"I was thinking—like, a date, that we could date—_go_ on a date!" Barry managed to get out and Felicity's smile stretched across her face. "If you want?" He asked a moment later, as she realized that she hadn't said anything.

"Yes!" Felicity quickly blurted out, so loudly that Barry actually flinched a little. "Sorry," she made a face. "Yes."

"Cool," Barry breathed out, his grin matching hers.

They stood there, grinning at each other, probably a lot longer than they really should have, and then Felicity practically _lunged_ forward, wanting to quickly get the moment in.

She managed to avoid breaking either of their noses, although the kiss did end up more on his chin than on his lips.

Barry laughed gently, and one of his hands rested on her hip before he adjusted their mouths slightly so that they lined up correctly, and this time the kiss was almost perfect, gentle and close mouthed.

And the reason that it was only _almost_ perfect, was because when Felicity opened her eyes, their _combined_ friend group was standing just a few feet away from the doorway, all grinning knowingly.

Felicity rolled her eyes, but Barry's hand slipped into hers, and she figured they could face their friends together.

**Let me know what you think x**


End file.
